


Drunk on Love

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, there will be infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Do Kyungsoo isn't the type to consume alcohol to the point of insobriety. At least not until he caught his boyfriend cheating on him with his cousin. And Kim Jongin certainly didn't expect a drunk guy to just sit inside his car and demand an explanation on why he supposedly cheated on him. Because, well, the drunk guy is a stranger.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue: The Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind since 5 years ago, but I never really got to write this then. Hopefully, I'd be able to achieve more now as a fanfic writer than how I was with my almost nonexistent portfolio before.

Do Kyungsoo did not dress up for this. He did not go through all the trouble of spending almost the entire day and almost half of his monthly allowance to get dolled up just for _this_.

Because if this is what he’s supposed to witness, then he would have rather stayed cooped up in his room, wearing his comfortable set of pajamas and watching animé on his laptop.

And just like the classic Kyungsoo, he ran away. Hoping that they didn’t get a glimpse of him just to see heartbreak written all over his previously radiant face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Not Enough Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! It's been a while. >_<  
> For some reason, I keep writing insecure!Soo even if I don't really see Kyungsoo that way (at least, not anymore).
> 
> TW: infidelity

"Thank you so much for letting me drag you to get some clothes," Kyungsoo told his best friend, Baekhyun, as Kyungsoo takes his card from the cashier's hand. Well, there goes his allowance, he mused. But for a good cause, he reminded himself abrubtly and just shrugged his first thought off.

"Oh no, honey," Baekhyun said, wagging his index finger in a gesture of disagreement. "Thank _you_ so much for finally buying acceptable clothes. Damn! I still can't get over that pants you tried on a while ago. You looked so hot! Taemin is _so_ going to drool all over you, that's for sure! I bet you the sex will be wild by the end of your date."

"Keep your voice down," Kyungsoo chastised his friend when he noticed the looks people are giving them. "You're embarrassing me. Not everyone needs to know that aspect of my life."

"But Papa Baek is so proud! How can I resist the urge to let the whole world know my baby's growing up?"

"What the fuck, Baek." Kyungsoo grimaced at his friend. "You're not my dad."

"Well, you're right. Taemin's your daddy."

Kyungsoo's ears turned pink at the comment.

"Whoa, you didn't even disagree!" Baekhyun exclaimed when Kyungsoo didn't utter any reply. "You call him Daddy? Why am I only finding out about this now? My baby is hiding things from me already!"

"I'd punch you if I wasn't holding all these paper bags," Kyungsoo threatened. "And, for the record, I don't call him that."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the teasing. I know better than to get a punch from you." Baekhyun tried to raise his hands in mock surrender despite the weight of the bags in his hands. "But, really, Soo. Taemin is one lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one, Baek," Kyungsoo refuted. "We both know that."

"Says who?" Baekhyun asked. "Sure, he's popular and tons of people like him, but for someone as precious as you to like him, he must have been a saint in his previous life. So give yourself some credit, Soo. You're beautiful inside and out, even if your fashion choices are questionable at times. But I supposed that's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, Baek," Kyungsoo said, without any hint of sarcasm. "Maybe I'm the saint in my past life, because I managed to snag you as my best friend."

"Are we really having this moment in the middle of the mall?" Baekhyun quipped. "Well, my arms are never too full to give you a hug. Come here." Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo into a tight embrace, squishing him in between all the bags they're carrying. "I'm so excited to work on your make-up tonight."

Sometimes, Baekhyun's enthusiasm is scary, Kyungsoo surmises. But, as his friend has so bluntly pointed out, he'd need all the help he can get to look presentable for his date later.

*****

"Now, let's get rid of that nerdy eyeglasses," Baekhyun demanded, wrestling it away from Kyungsoo's arm.

"But, Baek, you know I'm blind as a bat without them," Kyungsoo tried to reason out, just so he could keep them on. If there's one thing that has been constant in his life, it's his glasses. Yes, even Baekhyun couldn't beat that record.

"My friend, that is what eye contacts are for." Baekhyun handed him a plastic case with a pair of contacts in it. "I can't believe you're putting on awesome clothes, but you were planning to ruin it with the glasses." Baekhyun clucked his tongue in disappointment.

"I'm sorry..." Kyungsoo said in a small voice.

"Don't be," Baekhyun said. "I'm not mad or anything. I really just want to help you since I know how important this day is for you. It's your first month as a couple! That's a huge milestone in your relationship."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo uttered.

"No problem. Anything for my Baby Soo." Baekhyun winked. Then, his expression turned serious. "Besides, I will be away from Korea for a while. So I'm making the most of the time I have to help you out. Ugh! I can't help you in your upcoming dates! I'm going to miss out on so much events in your life!"

"Ya, Baek, that's what the Internet is for," Kyungsoo reminded his friend. "It's not like we can't talk over the phone or something. And, remember why you're leaving in the first place. It's for your dreams. I will be more than happy to support you in pursuing them even if we'll be a thousand miles apart."

"You're right." Baekhyun clapped his hands together, which surprised Kyungsoo. "Anyways, we're getting side-tracked. Tonight is all about you." Baekhyun gave his friend a once-over, then did two thumbs up. "You look great. So, are you ready to make your man swoon?"

"Absolutely," Kyungsoo said in a lackluster tone, which made his friend sigh.

"Kyungsoo, say it with conviction please. You gotta have the confidence!"

"A-Absolutely!" Kyungsoo forced himself to sound more upbeat. It's not that he's not excited—he is, that's for sure—but he really just feel insecure about a lot of things, especially when it comes to his relationship with Taemin.

"Soo, relax. Just remember, I'm always here for you."

This time, it was Kyungsoo who initiated the hug between them.

*****

Kyungsoo and Taemin's date is still in an hour. Baekhyun has dropped Kyungsoo to a mall near the restaurant Taemin booked for their date because Kyungsoo had a last-minute whim to buy his boyfriend the latest album of his favorite Kpop group.

He spent almost a good half an hour looking for the album, and not just any version of the album, but the version that has Taemin's favorite member on it as the cover. He even had to begged a random girl to give him the last copy of that version. And it wasn't just any form of begging; the girl asked him to do aegyo. Damn! If it wasn't for his desperation, he'd walk out right away. A fact about Do Kyungsoo: he is allergic to aegyo. But maybe Kyungsoo is indeed whipped for his boyfriend that it didn't matter what measures he had to go through. Aegyo aside, the idea of getting his boyfriend a gift he's sure he would love gave him a huge boost in confidence.

With a renewed self-esteem, he made his way outside the store. He had just walked past its glass door when he spots someone familiar from a distance. It was his cousin who he hasn't seen for quite a while. He wouldn't miss that imposing height and physique. He was about to rush his way to him, but someone beat him to it.

_Taemin._

And his boyfriend just kissed his cousin. In the mouth. With a smile on his lips and that twinkle in his eyes. Even Kyungsoo hasn't been the recipient of that look of adoration.

Before Kyungsoo could even process what's really happening, his feet starting moving on its own, running away from the scene. He's not one for confrontations, afterall. He ran and ran, until he's running out of breath. When he finally stopped, he looked at his surroundings and the first thing he saw was a jam-packed bar.

Another thing about Kyungsoo is he hasn't had a single drink in his life. But he heard it helps numb the pain, even if only temporarily. And Kyungsoo wants to forget what he saw. Because he wasn't prepared enough for it. He knows Taemin is too good to be true for him, and yet he still let himself drown in his delusions about him.

Tonight is all about forgetting, he thought, as he stepped inside the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
